Nieważne
by Rinko-san
Summary: Halloween. Anglia rozmyśla nad samotnością i strachem przed uczuciem do Francji.


Nienawidzę świata. Jest zimny. Pusty. Okrutny.  
Może gdybym był człowiekiem umiałbym docenić życie. Tak. Żyłbym krótko, intensywnie, bez hamulców. Bez wiecznego kontrolowania się. Bez strachu, że wszystkie moje błędy obrócą się przeciw mnie. Bez tego wiecznego bólu w sercu.

Nienawidzę świąt, jakichkolwiek. Każde ma ten sam cel. Jednoczenie, wspólne spędzanie czasu. Jakbym miał z kim.  
Tego dnia było zimno. Wychyliłem się tylko by przegonić natrętnych smarkaczy i od razu odechciało mi się wychodzić. Wkurwiające bachory. Zawsze to samo, robią słodkie oczka i jak nie spełnisz ich zachcianki to paskudnie się mszczą. Zatrzasnąłem drzwi. Niech robią co chcą. Przyzwyczaiłem się, że wszyscy wybitnie uwielbiają mnie drażnić.

_Nieprawda. Ciągle boli tak samo._

Miałem pracę. Kolejne bezwartościowe papiery. Jedyne, co pozwalało zapomnieć. Wyzyskiwali mnie, wiedziałem. Arthur zrób, Arthur podpisz, Arthur, Arthur, kurwa mać. Obopólna korzyść. Mogli grzać dupska na fotelach, a ja miałem zajęcie. Chociaż na chwilę mogłem zapomnieć.

_O tym nie da się zapomnieć._

Kolejny zasrany dzwonek do drzwi. Niech oni wszyscy się odpieprzą. Niech zostawiają mnie w spokoju. Niech bawią się w swoim zasranym towarzystwie i nie raczą mnie tym widokiem. Takie szczęście, że aż mnie mdli.  
Wychyliłem się z okna segmentu, nie mając zamiaru zejść. Akurat obok stała doniczka z pelargonią. I tak mi niepotrzebna.

_I sru._

Chmara dziko wymalowanych gówniarzy rozbiegła się, wrzeszcząc.

- Żebym was więcej nie widział, gnoje jebane!

Jeden smark wystawił mi język. Bezczelny, mały sukinsyn. W odpowiedzi wytknąłem środkowy palec. Niech nie myśli, że mu wolno.  
Ogólnie nienawidzę dzieci. Paskudne, małe kreatury. Obrzydliwie niewdzięczne. Jakkolwiek się nie starasz i tak swoje zrobią. Odejdą. Odejdą i zostawią, jakby nigdy nic.

_Alfred dorósł. Muszę się z tym pogodzić._

Za każdym razem. Za każdym razem każde przebrzydłe smarkate uciekało.

_Peter mnie nienawidzi. Matt też. Victoria kiedyś powiedziała, żebym się odpieprzył i przestał być taki cholernie zaborczy. Oni wszyscy mają rację._

- Na miłość Boską, Arthurze, nadal ci się chce?!

Zawsze poznam ten głos.

- Czego?! - nie mając zamiaru ruszać tyłka z ciepłego fotela uraczyłem Francisa zachrypniętym wrzaskiem.

- Wpuścisz mnie? - spojrzał na mnie z dołu, kokieteryjnie zaciągając niesforny kosmyk złotych loków na ucho. Sam się wystroił jak kretyn skończony. Pewnie miał nadzieję, że mnie zdziwi.

Przyszedł do mnie. Może i tylko dogryźć, ale sama świadomość, że Francis tu jest wywołała przyjemne ciepło. Chwilowo. Potem przeszywający ból. Nie mam do niego żadnych praw. Nie jest mój.

Nieco ostrożnie wysunąłem nos zza drzwi.

_Zimno._

- Wchodź.

Zupełnie jakby się ucieszył. Wszedł, a raczej wpłynął tym swoim tanecznym krokiem do mieszkania. Miałem okazję przyjrzeć mu się z bliska. Uwielbiałem, kiedy wiązał włosy. Zwłaszcza tak jak teraz, aksamitną wstążką z boku głowy tak, że zawijasy płynnego złota muskały odsłonięty obojczyk. Moją uwagę przykuły okulary z łańcuszkiem. Cholernie seksowne.

- Nie pytasz, po co przyszedłem? - spytał niewinnie, a ja zatrzymałem przypływ zimnego powietrza zgrabnym trzaśnięciem drzwi. - Nigdy nie widziałem tego domu.

- Niedawno się tu przeprowadziłem. - wymamrotałem cicho - To raczej nie ma znaczenia. Mam szarlotkę. Rozgość się. Salon jest na górze. I nie zdejmuj butów.

Trochę się zdziwił.  
- No co? - odwróciłem wzrok nieco zmieszany. - Herbaty?

W odpowiedzi Francis pokiwał głową tak energicznie, że prawie zrzucił okulary, po czym ostrożnie podreptał na górę.

_Nic w tym dziwnego. To chyba normalne. Zrobię mu herbaty. Tak._

_Po co..? Czemu? Czemu do cholery ze wszystkich miejsc na świecie wybrałeś mój dom do nawiedzania? Mógłbyś chociaż to uciąć. Te podchody. Nadzieja tak bardzo boli. Nic nie mogę zrobić. _

Dolałem nieco rumu do swojej filiżanki.

- Też chcesz?

- Już piłem.

No tak. Jak zwykle wszyscy bawią się beze mnie. Podsunąłem Francuzowi filiżankę z gorącą herbatą i nieco już zimną szarlotką. Wyglądała bardziej jak jabłkowa breja, ale smakowała całkiem dobrze. Blondyn zajął się dłubaniem w cieście, podczas gdy ja zatopiłem się w nadal ciepłym fotelu. Rum przyjemnie rozgrzewał.

- Więc? - starałem się być sceptyczny.

- Co więc? - wreszcie wziął kawałek ciasta do ust.

_Jajco._

- Po co tu jesteś.

- Mówiłeś, że to nie ma znaczenia.

- Bo nie ma. Jestem tylko ciekawy.

-Ach. - rzucił okiem na stertę Bardzo Ważnych Dokumentów, dumnie prężącą się na stoliku. - Przeszkadzam?

- Nie. Przecież wiesz, że ty nigdy... - urwałem. Oboje odwróciliśmy wzrok.

_Cholera jasna. Powiedziałem to. Na głos._

- To.. To miłe. - rozdłubał już całe ciasto, chyba całkowicie zapominając o dobrych manierach. - Przyszedłem cię odwiedzić.

- Mówiłeś, że nie znasz tego domu.

- Bo nie znam. Na szczęście twoi sąsiedzi tak. - upił łyk z filiżanki. - Każdy w promieniu pięciu kilometrów zna ex-punka Kirklanda.

- A skąd to wiesz, co? - naburmuszyłem się.

- Pytałem po ludziach. Tylko dzieciaki się ciebie boją. Chociaż po dzisiejszej akcji chyba wiem czemu.

- Paskudne smarkate. - fuknąłem. Zaraz, zaraz. - Pytałeś? Kogo? Gdzie? Kie..-

- Twoich byłych sąsiadów.

Wypytywał o mnie. To nie mogło być prawdą. Spojrzałem w swoje odbicie w resztce już chłodnej herbaty. Do oczu mimowolnie napłynęły łzy. Cholerny alkohol.

- Zniknąłeś bez słowa. Martwiłem się.

Francis się o mnie troszczył...?

Nie mogłem się już dłużej powstrzymać. Gorące, słone łzy powoli kapały z moich policzków. Rozryczałem się jak dziecko.

- Arthur...

Poczułem, że klęka przede mną. Miałem ochotę krzyczeć. Żeby się nie zbliżał. Żeby nie podchodził.  
On nie jest mój. Nigdy nie miałem odwagi mu tego wyznać.  
Już było za późno. Trzymał mnie w objęciach, mocno, stanowczo. Resztkami sił odepchnąłem go lekko nie umiejąc wykrztusić słowa. Patrzył na mnie. Wyraz tych oczu rozrywał mi serce.

_Tak bardzo cię skrzywdziłem._

Z transu wyrwał mnie dotyk ust. Przyjemne, mokre ciepło na wargach, wchodzące coraz głębiej, głębiej.  
Całował mnie. Najpierw ostrożnie, czule, potem coraz bardziej stanowczo, łączyliśmy się razem i odrywaliśmy równocześnie.  
Jego język był miękki, aksamitny.

Oderwaliśmy się zbyt szybko. Łzy nadal spływały.

- Przepraszam..

- Nie płacz, Arthur. Nie płacz.

Zetknęliśmy się nosami.

- Francis...

- Już nigdy więcej nie będziesz samotny. Obiecuję. Przyrzekam na Boga, Arthur, że nigdy więcej.

- Ja... - nie mogłem tego wykrztusić.

- Dokończ. - wyszeptał. - Razem dokończmy.

_Kocham Cię. Od kiedy pamiętam._


End file.
